Dreaming In Silence
by Zombie Love Machine
Summary: *Hiatus* Two women have fallen victim to not only the virus, but to Isaac Clarke as well. Their humanity may be escaping them but not even death can stop their hearts. There are other things however, that stand in their way.
1. Introduction: Gold and Silver

**+A Dead Space Story+  
****+-+Dreaming In Silence+-+**

**-Introduction-**

**-+-Gold and Silver-+-**

* * *

One for sorrow  
_Which I now know_

Two for joy  
_We all let go_

Three for a boy  
_Who we once knew_

Four for a girl  
_Who's child was still_

Five for the evil thing  
_It knows us well_

Six for a monster  
_Who'll destroy us too_

Seven for a secret  
_Never to be told_

Eight for the star  
_It guides us well_

Nine for a kiss  
_Maybe he'll be our wish_

Ten for the traveler  
_Who came too late_


	2. Prologue: Knowledge

Author's Note: Just a quick little thing so people can understand what a Queen is. The chapters will be longer, rest assured.

P.S.: This story is a collaboration between two people. _Third-person POV_ is normally writtten by Ren (unless stated otherwise) while _First-person POV_ is normally written by Mars (unless stated otherwise). Thank you for your time.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

**-+-Knowledge-+-  
**_Written by; Ren_

* * *

_"The monster sleeps, the monster stirs._  
_The monster wakes and destroys all the land._  
_No ones left, no ones gone_  
_Yet there's blood on my hands."__  
_

Queens are one of the strangest and most impossible form of Nercomorph we've studied. They are quite literally living Necromorphs. We have noticed any female with an extremely _**high**_ immune system is most likely to become one.

It seems that in order for to be created a female must simply have an open wound and high immune system. Any Nercomorph blood that enters the open wound will began immediate infection of the lethal virus. We have observed that the female is both slowly killed by the virus and slowly but painfully mutated through four stages that last about two weeks between each stage.

Stages also seem to quicken or slow down depending on the living infected's personality. Those who stay calm have experienced a longer period of time before the next stage while those who suffer from anxiety have shorter period of times.

Any blood to skin contact will immediately infect the exposed person and depending on if they also have an high immune system will turn them into Queens as well. But if they have an average or low immune system than they will turn into another typical Nercomorph.

Once all four stages have been passed through, the infected female will die and mutate further. Before than, Queens seem to have lesser Necromorphs following them. These typical Necros gather in groups as small as two to three and as large as twenty per Queen.

After a Female's last living mutation, death, and further mutations, their followers will begin gathering fresh bodies and placing them near their Queen. During the time of gathering bodies, other Queens will join in with first Queen. Eventually after the virus is in full control of the deceased the virus than begins to merge and fuse with the bodies of both infected and uninfected. Alive and dead.

There are also male counterparts which we have called Kings. These male Queens seem not to exist until later stages of a living Queens mutations. Kings also seem to be the first and last infected merged with a Queen. They seem to be the strength of the new Nercomorph while the Queens are the mind and control.

We have concluded that both Kings and Queens are quite literally the basic building blocks of a Hive mind. Even after they have begun to fuse, more Queens and Kings will join with the original and continue to fuse with others. This continues as long as both Queens join with the growing pile of flesh and as long as their followers contine bringing them bodies.


	3. Chapter One: Thus We Begin

**-Chapter One-**

**-+-Thus We Begin-+-  
**_Written by; Ren

* * *

_

_Early one morning,_  
_Down in the valley below._  
_A maid was singing sadly_  
_"How could you leave me so?"_

_She looks up to see the sky slowly being swallowed by a midnight darkness but it isn't the night pushing away the day. It's something different, something evil. She stands on the edge of a cliff that overlooks the deep blue ocean; she feels the darkness drip into the calm waters. All around her the world begins to crumble as the blacken ocean touch the shores and the dark sky devours mankind, there is nothing she can do so she gazes towards the heavens and sees millions of tiny stars gazing back. Tears roll down her cheeks as the ground below her begins to fall apart. She can save the world and mankind if she falls but she has no choice but to. And as the darkness engulfs her, she awakes._

The bedroom lights blinded Annabelle as she awoke with a racing heart and a pounding heart. Had she been dreaming or facing a nightmare? She couldn't tell, traveling in deep space did that to you. Between being in cryogenic sleep and staring off into the emptiness of space, one's sleep and dreams would get seriously distorted. All Annabelle could remember was that she had been crying which also followed her into the real world.

Annabelle lay on her bed for a few moments as she wiped away the dreamlike tears that were far too real. She knew there was no time to dwell on a dream or nightmare she couldn't remember though. Being the Medical Support Officer of the Ishimura was a very demanding job, especially when the Commanding Medical Officer was always off sending Video messages/calls to her boyfriend.

As Annabelle was getting ready to rise from her bed, a shadow of movement caught the corner of her eye. On instinct she rose to face her... younger, twenty two year old sister.  
"Good morning, Annabelle." Her little sister greeted her with a sly smile.  
"Doesn't feel like morning," Annabelle commented as she watched her sister sway slightly with her ever-growing belly. "Where were you lastnight, Mary?" Annabelle questioned as she realized it was Mary who had turned on the bedroom lights.  
"_Otstoyaschy..._"_ Away_ Mary said in her native Russian tongue as she shrugged and patted her growing belly.  
"You were with that Hanz lad again, weren't you?" Annabelle questioned as she took in her sister's state.

Mary was almost nine months pregnant and her stomach was huge. Annabelle suspected that her baby sister was going to be a mother to twins. On one hand, Annabelle would soon be an aunt but on the other, she would only be a half-blooded aunt since Mary was only her half-sister.

Mary was almost the complete opposite of Annabelle. She had dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. Not to mention the blonde young woman was twenty-two years old with a marriage soon to come.

Annabelle though was much darker. Her normal hair color was a light brown but she had dyed it a blueish-black with two white streaks to accompany it. Annabelle's eyes were a dark almost black like brown while her skin had a light tan to it. She was twenty-nine years old and had barely experienced the ideal love affair. But Annabelle did love her work in the medical field; it helped her deal with the things she knew she was missing.

"He is my child's father," Mary groaned in annoyance as she faced her older sister. "And we are due to wed after the Planet crack..."  
"Or so he promised," Annabelle gave her sister a joking smile. "But how's work in the kitchen? I don't want you stressing yourself out, you need to be relaxed. Take a break; it'll be good for the baby."  
"I'll try," Mary shrugged as she got ready for an early morning nap.  
"I need to change then I'm off then," Annabelle said as she gave her sister a quick hug and rushed off to change her clothes.

A few minutes would pass before Annabelle stepped outside her shared bedroom and made her way towards the mess hall for some breakfast. Even if Annabelle had wanted her own room, she'd still like to share with her younger sister. That's how they grew up together.

Annabelle had been five when her mother had a strange but serious fever and died not too long after it. A year later, her father remarried and had twins, one boy and one girl the following year. Never had she thought Elliot and Mary as something different or something horrible. It was understandable that her father would want to remarry and a year was enough for mourning.

About eight years ago, Annabelle's father and her step-mother perished in a space ship collision. Thus she was left to raise her fourteen year old half brother and sister and put herself through medical school. But nevertheless she made it through it all.

The mess hall was loud and busy with all kinds of people Annabelle could care less about. Hunger was quick to drive her towards the breakfast line.  
"Hello, Annabelle Anezka." A deep, smooth voice said behind Annabelle as she entered the mess hall.  
"That's Doctor Anezka to you, Mr. Justus Halo." Annabelle replied with an annoyed tone.  
"Do you always need to be formal?" He grinned playful as he grabbed a food tray.  
"Have you seen Crina this morning?" Annabelle asked as she looked at the morning's menu.  
"You mean that girl with anxiety problem?" He questioned as he scratched his dark brown hair.  
"There is quite seriously only one woman named Crina on this entire ship and you just had to point out her problem?" Annabelle signed knowing it was true.

Justus laughed heartily with a sly grin upon his lips. He was about to reply when both jumped from a loud crashing sound. Just past the crowds stood a young woman with loose black curls standing amidst broken plates and a silent crowd. She quivered quietly as a man slightly taller than her with dark auburn hair also stood quietly, traumatized by the loud events as well. Surely these two were the source of the sound for why else would there be all those broken plates? Annabelle and Justus stood in their spots as they watched what had been happening and sure enough, it was the two who were making all that noise.


	4. Chapter Two: A Liar's Love

**Chapter 2; **A Liar's Love  
Written by: Mars

_"Lavender's green, Lavender's blue,  
__If you love me, I will love you.  
__Let the birds sing and the lambs play;  
__We shall be safe, out of harm's way."_

- And so the rose wept silently as she fades away.  
The sun promised rain but did he fulfill her wish?  
From the way she lies dead, it's a given he didn't;

_

* * *

__Writer's Note;_

- Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time writing this chapter. It's no excuse, I know, but I'm sorry.  
I hope you like this chapter, I tried my hardest. Hopefully the other chapters written by myself will be better than this lame thing.  
Anyway, enjoy!

It's funny really, how one moment a seemingly innocent thing can turn out to be the moment you had feared the most. The mess hall was filled with hungry eager workers that had awoken from their sleep-like state. Some of the people turned to look but most of them simply brushed me off as nothing. I didn't mind this treatment however and to be rather honest, blending in with the crowd was my favourite thing to do. It felt as if you were there and yet you weren't at the same time. My dislike for crowds derived from my early days of being a child. After all, that is when you're most vulnerable to what you like and dislike when you're an adult.

Back on earth, the crowds were much worse than they were on the Ishimura. Earth had a lot more room than a planet-cracker ship about the size of a giant cargo ship back home. Back to the point, I was around the age of nine during the Christmas season and was shopping with my mother while Hanz and my father were elsewhere doing their own things. Being the child I was, I let go of my mother's hand and wandered over towards a toy store to look at all of the wonderful things they had. Carelessly, I had forgotten all about my mother due to the fact I was consumed by these little trinkets. Not too long after losing my mother, a strange man with glasses had found me gawking at the toys and tried to take me away from it. Realizing what he was trying to do, I ran into the crowd of people while screaming for my mother to come and help me. For ten minutes straight, I ran to and fro in that hot and sweaty crowd to have only people ignore me. Thankfully, Hanz had found me. Never again did I leave my mother or my father for that matter and from that day forward I had an irrational fear of people and toy stores, not to mention old men. That had been a long time ago though, twelve years to be in fact but even to this day I'm afraid.

Gradually however, I slowly lost that fear but it still hung around. Toys and toy stores don't bother me but once I had a dream that tiny toy soldiers came to murder me. Those on the other hand, must be burned on sight or I will have a panic attack. As for older men I try to stay away from them too. Especially if they have glasses, they mustn't have glasses.

In my short life time I had come to fear most things that I had come in contact with. For example I was afraid of fish and water. The reason I feared fish also took place in my early childhood and it came hand in hand with my fear of water. When I was five my father took my older brother Hanz and I for swimming lessons out in a lake beside our summer cabin. One end of the lake was murky, deep and full of weeds while the other side was crystal clear and sandy. My father, being the man who always strove for the hard things in life, decided that the deep murky end of the lake was most suitable for his toddler children to learn to swim in. My brother Hanz had no problem learning to swim in that end. It was like he had been born in the water but myself on the other hand, was obviously nothing like him.

I had been too afraid to set even a toe in the water but my father urged me to go in. Hanz had always been my parent's favourite child for he was good at almost everything they threw at him. The only thing he wasn't good at was reading and writing but soon enough, he mastered that as well.

As Hanz was swimming in the water, he begged me to try it with him but I disagreed until he began to call me names. Feeling ashamed already, I decided to man up and go in to the water up until my knees skimmed the surface. It was the most exciting feeling that I had ever felt considering I had always been too cowardly to do anything before. Just as I was feeling accomplished however, I began to feel things swimming around my legs. I was too panicked and spooked to even attempt climbing out of the water so in the end my father had to come and rescue me by simply picking me up out of the water. Later that night he explained that it was just the tiny fish touching me and that they wouldn't harm me and little was he aware; he only made me afraid of the water more. Even to this day I don't eat fish and try my hardest to avoid water.

There are many other things I'm afraid of, like ice cubes and mirrors. Both are the most traumatizing of my childhood and they're too hard to explain why exactly I fear them. So let's just say that ice cubes have to do with choking while mirrors are the main reason I have a few scars on my knees and forearms. Other than a few other scary ass things, my life has been pretty good up until this day obviously.

Today had been a pretty good day until I saw Dino standing in line. Dino and I share a few things in common: we like breakfast, share the same taste in music and both get scared easily. At the time, I had forgotten how scared he actually gets.

Marching my way over towards Dino, I decided to tap him lightly on the shoulder and say hello. It didn't occur to me that I had caught him off-guard until he literally threw his entire breakfast at me. The plate narrowly missed my head but the drink and knife on the other hand, just so happened to cut and drench me. The sound of the plate cracking and breaking as it hit the cold floor caused nearly everybody around us to stop and stare while both Dino and I had been shocked by one another's presence. My cheeks flushed almost immediately, especially considering I stuttered a shy apology to Dino.

"D-Dino! I…I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he began to pick up the dishes "I over-reacted, I'm sorry Crina!"

"Oh Dino, I know you don't like being startled…I'm the one who's sorry…" I replied as I too began to help.

"Crina, I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself for this mess…" He replied with his head down.

"You're both sorry; now both of you can clean up this mess together." A stern but kind voice said behind us. Looking up from my place upon the floor, I noticed Annabelle and Justus staring at us. By now everybody else had gone back to their food while the four of us were still either standing or cleaning. Due to all the quietness between us, we had gotten the job done rather fast.

Over the next twenty minutes or so we all had gotten our food and sat down to eat at a table as far away from that spot as possible. It wasn't that bad, up until I had realized I had forgotten to shut the door in the lab. It wouldn't have been that much of a problem if it hadn't been the door that led straight towards one of those creatures we had been sent to study. Upon realizing this horrible mistake, I quickly ate my breakfast and then excused myself from the table. Slipping away quietly and calmly, I managed to make it past one of the doors before I frantically began to run. The things were mostly dead, or the ones we would pick up anyway, so it shouldn't have gotten anywhere. The lab wasn't too far away and I had been thankful for that but I wasn't completely off the hook yet.

The lab was practically empty and it was better that way at this point. Most of the doors on this ship were automatic sliding doors except for the one door in which encased the creatures in. This door was slightly old fashioned, with a door handle for that matter, and it locked just in case something terrible would happen. On the flip side of this wonderful contraption, I would sometimes forget to check it to make sure it closed properly. This is what would happen when you were pampered with wonderful science, you forget the more primitive side of you.

So, as life would have it, it was open just a wee bit but thankfully not all the way. Checking behind my shoulder to make sure no one had followed; I then waltzed in as if nothing had changed. Staring down at the strange fleshy thing upon one of the metal operating tables I began to reach for it but before actually touching it however, I remembered that I needed some protective gloves and my trusty scalpel. You couldn't be a doctor's apprentice if you didn't have the right tools! As soon as I had my gloves on and scalpel in hand, I went back to my former action. What I needed to do was continue to take a sample of the flesh so Annabelle could proceed to study it. After all, we were supposed to study these things and find out what exactly was going on and how to either cure or prevent this malicious infection. Either way, I had to continue this strange process.

Quietly, I dragged the tiny little blade across one of the shoulders and began to separate some of the deformed flesh from the body. As I cut the creature however, it bled slowly. It was weird considering the victim had been dead for quite some time from what I could gather. My eyes studied the specimen before and watched as some of the scarlet got onto me. Wiping the blood off of my clothing, I then noticed some of the liquid upon my left arm. Cocking an eyebrow slightly, I went to go wipe it away until I noticed that it infact wasn't just blood but an open cut on my arm. Touching it a few more times I then realized something:

I was mixing that things blood with my own.

Suddenly panicking, I dropped both the knife and the piece of flesh and listened to the sound of my heart thumping quickly. I couldn't have possibly have been that foolish, right? I didn't just do that, did I? But other thoughts soon plagued my mind: how did that cut get there in the first place? Will it get infected? Will I get as sick as this poor soul before me? There were simply too many questions that I had begun to flail about. Running from one end of the room to another, I couldn't help but become even more panicked and to the point where I began to cry. I had felt sick to my stomach from all of those thoughts. The feeling of dizziness swept over me and I didn't even notice the little stand full of operating tools just in front of me and they soon became a victim of my clumsiness. Studying the shiny steel upon the ground, that feeling of sickness sucker punched me right in the stomach. I needed to find the door, and fast.

Ignoring the fallen tools, I then ran towards the door. Instead of reaching for the door handle I expected it to slide open like most of the other doors on this ship. Not realizing this false mistake due to my paranoia, I then ran right into the door. I too, was now a part of the floor. A state of shock then replaced that feeling of sickness as I rubbed my head, once again not realizing that the blood was still upon my hand. Once more, I repeated the same process of running around and panicking.

It had been only a few seconds after picking myself up off the ground before I ran towards the door again. This time reaching for the door handle, I didn't expect it to open so suddenly. Once more, I had been hit with the same inanimate object but I myself didn't open it. Flying backwards towards the floor again, I then heard a calm voice ring out concernedly

"Hello? Is anybody in here? I thought I heard something falling in here…"

"O-Otto? Is that you?" I questioned as I looked up at him. The man's gentle green eyes caught mine and his lips then curled into a small smile. He then stared at me with a bit of confusion but then reached downwards to help me up instead. Before taking his hand however, I took off my gloves and threw them towards the ground. I didn't want him to go through the same mistake I had. Before a few more words had been exchanged, we were then out of the room and into the little research area. He then proceeded to question me.

"Crina, what exactly were you doing in there?"

"I was…doing my job that I had to do." I responded as I picked at the little cut.

"Without your hazard suit?" He questioned as he crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"Even if I wasn't in there, you weren't wearing yours either!" I responded quickly as my cheeks began to flare crimson from the embarrassment. He only shook his head causing his dirty blond hair to fly about but it was then accompanied by his laugh. He was a very strange man when it had come to emotions. Sometimes it seemed like he was mad when really he wasn't. Not to mention the times when he _was_ mad, you couldn't tell because he would get deathly quiet even though he was generally always quiet. Still, he wasn't mad this time from what I could decipher. Otto then began to look for something and quietly, I questioned him as to what exactly he was looking for.

"Otto, what are you looking for?"

"A bandage for your arm of course. We can't just let you bleed like that." He responded without returning his gaze to mine.

"What do you mean bleeding? It was fine just a minut-…ago." I began but soon cut my words short the moment I had noticed it. I didn't even realize that it really was just gushing out the flood. The wave of panic once again took hold of me as I stared at all of the red that was flowing from my arm. However, the panic was soon washed away when Otto's calm aura seeped over to me as he began to clean it up. My eyes then trailed over to his face and I studied it: calm, cool, collect, just the way Otto always was.

Otto was a twenty-nine year old doctor who had come to Ishimura for a reason unknown to even Doctor Annabelle. Though the reason all of us were here was because we had to study what exactly was going on around here. People were getting sick for no reason and half the time they would end up looking like that thing back in the room over there. We were strictly forbidden to enter that room without our hazmat suits just in case we too would get infected. Suddenly, I began to express my concern about this little ordeal.

"Otto…you won't tell anybody that I went in there without my suit, right?"

"As long as you don't tell anybody that I forgot mine." He responded with a small smile bending his lips.

"Alright." I said as he put the finishing touches on my arm. It had fallen quiet between us but I didn't mind it. Once you got used to Otto's quiet ways, it ceased to bother you. I for one would know this considering I had always been too afraid to be alone with him. At first it was awkward but then I just got used to his quietness. However, I once again broke the silence between us.

"Uh…Otto?"

"Yes Crina?" He responded.

"I just wanted to say thanks…for helping me that is…" I replied as I looked away from him.

"You're welcome but Crina, I think there's something you should know." Otto replied and my heart began to speed up as my stomach fluttered. I was utterly speechless but I only made a 'hm' noise for him to continue. My eyes once again found his and they seemed to hold a certain strangeness to them. Wondering what exactly he wanted to know, I questioned him further.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Is it more blood? Oh God…"

"Oh it's nothing, nevermind." He said as he waved his concern away. Did he just lie to me? Quite suddenly however, that feeling of butterflies in my stomach began to kick harshly. That dizzy feeling engulfed me and my head spun, what was going on? With the last and final breath I took, I whispered to him.

"Get Annabelle, please."

Suddenly, I then began to vomit a strange bloody red color all over him and fell straight towards the ground. With my last few moments of consciousness, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Otto. After all, who wants bloody vomit all over them?


End file.
